A Brand New Life
by A.Carson
Summary: Alex and Olivia Finally have a child to call theirs but there are some ups and downs.
1. A Brand New Life

**A Brand New Life**

**Chapter I**

11:52 P.M. Liv and Alex's Apartment

Ring Ring. Ring "Benson." Olivia spoke quietly making sure not to disturb the sleeping body next to her.

"Liv can you meet me at Mercy in 10?" said the other voice on the phone.

"Yeah sure. Is everything okay?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice

"You might want to be here when I tell you." Says Elliot.

"Okay I'm on my way El." Rolling out of bed softly making sure not to wake the sleeping blonde beside her way around in the dark to her closet she picks out a pair of dark denim pants and a blue sweater. Slipping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen she wrote a note leaving it on the counter,grabbed her keys and walked out of the door.

12:23 A.M. Mercy

"Hey Liv!" Elliot called out spotting his partner walking through the door.

"Hey El What's Going On?"

"Vivian Arliss's mom is dying in that room over there." Pointing to the nearest room on the left.

"Well where is Vivian?"

"She hasn't been seen since she left to get them something to eat around 8."

"How were you informed?"

"Calvin had our card and called the station house asking for one of us and since you had been gone and I was there-"

"Short version El please." Said Olivia stopping her partner before he really got going.

"But he told me he was here and hasn't seen his mother for a while."

"We need to find Vivian Elliot."

"Munch and Fin are already on that but uh Calvin wants to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be right back."

"I'm going back to the house to tell Cragen what's going on."

"Alright see you there."

"Bye Liv."

Bye." Liv called over her shoulder as she was entering the room.

"Hey Olivia." Hey Calvin how are you buddy.

"I'm okay I guess."

"Calvin can you tell me what happened?"

"My mom left around 8 to get something to eat but she hasn't been back." He said starting to cry.

"Hey Calvin it's okay you don't have to cry buddy." Said Liv taking him into a hug, "are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Well let's get you something to eat." Liv said as they were walking out of the room "what do you want?"

"What can you cook?"

"Ha Liv cook Calvin buddy you'd be better off eating here." Said a laughing Elliot

"Shut up Elliot my cooking is not that bad and I thought you left!"

"I decided to stay since you were going to the house."

"You took a cab didn't you?"

Maybe yeah."

"You know I should really make you walk for talking about my cooking."

"Awe hush and give me the keys." Said Elliot as he snatched the keys from her and took off toward the door.

"Think we can catch him?" Olivia said looking at Calvin.

"You probably can't but I can." He said running off.

"Oh you are on!" she replied taking off after them

**What do you think like or hate Review Add to favorites Follow Peace Love and Cookies : ) **


	2. Of Takeout And Homes

**Of Takeout And Homes**

**Chapter II**

**Whoa, we're half way there, Livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear, Livin' on a prayer_Bon Jovi**

1:17 A.M. SVU Precinct

"Hey Liv. Hey Calvin." Spoke the voice of John Munch.

"Hey John any luck on tracking down Calvin's mother?"

"Uh no not yet but I just received a tip that someone saw her on Anderson and 3rd."

"Okay Calvin would you like Thai Japanese or Chinese?" asked Olivia picking up her receiver to make the order.

"Uh Chinese please."

"Ha that rhymed." Came Elliot's voice from his desk.

"How childish." Came the voice of Fin. The only sane cop I think the 1-6 actually has, "Hey you guys I bet Liv knows the Chinese restaurant number by heart." Said Fin laughing.

"She does not." Boomed Elliot's voice. Hey someone had to stick up for his partner in her time of need.

"Awe look Elliot is sticking up for her I guess it must be true."

"I told you it wasn't true Munch."

"How come Elliot is getting mad and not Olivia?"

"Because Fin I don't want to waste my time with your childish antics." Said Liv in an even tone.

"Well what is it?" asked Munch

"Ugh 555-3799."

"I told you she knew it!" Said Fin doing his very own version of a victory dance. That should never ever be done again.

"Whatever. Calvin what do you want?"

1:46 A.M

Liv and Calvin are sitting at her desk eating while John Fin and El stuff their faces at their own desk.

"Benson get in here!" Came the voice of captain Cragen

"ohhhh all three men said before avoiding her gaze.

"Sir what's wrong?"

"I just got word that they found Vivian and took her into custody."

"What for?"

"She was high and for child abandonment Child Protective Services should be here any minute to get Calvin.

"Knock Knock is it safe to enter."

"Come in Elliot."

"Uh Captain CPS is here."

"Captain we can't put him with CPS he needs a stable home."

"Liv he doesn't have anywhere to go where do you want me to leave him on the streets?"

"It's better than CPS at least."

"Liv he is going."

"Cragen he can't he can stay with me and Alex. We have an extra bedroom that we don't use he could sleep there just don't make him go to CPS."

"Okay Liv."

"Really that was easy."

"Sir who is going to break the news to CPS?"

"I guess I'll have to." Said Cragen with a heavy sigh. Elliot and Olivia followed him out of his office and stood beside him as he came face to face with Joan Whitten.

"Captain Cragen I am here disregarding-"

"Mrs. Whitten I know why you are here and um I'm terribly sorry but Calvin won't be going to CPS."

"But I was told he was and to come down here and get him."

"While that maybe true Mrs. Whitten but he has a home."

"Captain Cragen you might not be completely aware of this boy's home conditions but he is not allowed to stay in the same facilities as Vivian." She retorted with an amount of venom in her voice that made the others flinch.

"I understand that and he is also not going to be staying in a foster home with a gajillion other kids." Said the Captain with just as much Cragen wasn't one to lose his temper over a small squabble but she had pushed the last of his buttons that his detectives hadn't managed to get to or won't get to.

"Then where will he stay Captain I hope you aren't dumping him off on the streets because what will One PP think."

"One of my best detectives has agreed to let Calvin stay with her and her partner until this entire matter is resolved."

"And what detective would that be? Huh? The one in need of bad anger management, the conspiracy filled one, the one who look like his rap career went wrong and he police work was his last resort, or the one who cares more for her partner than a suspect or victim." This took the entire crew by surprise and made Elliot a bit angry, and Munch began to work out how she could be some part of a secret service and renaming what CPS stood for. While Olivia opened her mouth to speak.

"Um I would be the one who is taking him in."

"Ah hah the one who cares more about her partner than suspect or a victim. Detective I hope your place is child proof." She said with a smug grin.

"I hate to break it to you lady but he is 12 way past the child proofing stage." This comment from Alex made everyone turn around and Liv and Elliot jump at how close she was. No one heard her enter the squad room because they were so engrossed in the mini custody battle between the 1-6 and CPS.

"And you must be Alexandra Cabot Svu's ADA and Olivia Benson's-

"Girlfriend." Alex said before the woman finished talking. "and you are?"

"Joan Whitten." The lady stated and stuck out her hand for Alex to shake. Who just looked at it. Drawing her hand back she looked at Cragen and told him "I'll be back to check his well being in a few days until then." With that said she turned and exited the squad room with a little extra sway in her hips.

"Bitch." Alex said as she watched her walk away.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be sleep?" Olivia asked her girlfriend it was her day off and she promised not to go anywhere near this place.

"Well I needed to talk to you."

"You could have called me Lex."

"Uh Liv it's kind of hard doing that and you left your phone on the kitchen counter."

"Oh sorry but what is it."

"Elliot informed me that we have a house guest and told me to come down here immediately."

"Well you remember Calvin don't you he'll be our house guess for the next undecided period of time."

"A 12 year old kid Liv?"

"Well you said you wanted a kid so there I got you one."

"Liv you got me one he isn't a dog babe."

"You know what I meant." Liv said tickling Alex's sides.

"And you skipped the diapers stage and went straight to the puberty stage." Said John from his new place by the coffee maker.

"Shut up Munch he's a good kid he probably doesn't think like that."

"Sure I was 12 once."

"Yeah and all your skinny ass ever thought about was chess the government's attack on it's people." Said getting up to refill his cup.

"Okay guys we have a new case on Lenox and 5th Munch Fin you check it out. Liv you take the next two days off to get settled with Calvin and Elliot you can leave once you finish you and Liv's 5's."

"Cap how come Liv and Elliot get to go home?"

"Because you took your vacation yesterday Munch any more question didn't think so get to work people this place is a damn circus."

"Wow that Whitten lady must have really pissed him off."

"Liv you aren't going to help me I mean they are some of your 5's too."

"I guess." Olivia sighed and reached for a few 5's off of the top of the pile.

"BENSON PUT THOSE DAMN5'S DOWN!"

"Yes sir. Sorry El I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough."

Elliot mumbled as he cracked open a 5 and got to work. Olivia just shook her head and watched him continue to grumble as she gathered her things and headed out the door with her girlfriend and their new son.

**Hope you liked it. School is about to star on Wednesday so I'll try to update as quickly as I can with band practices and football games. But I will do my best. Thanks for all the views and keep them coming and don't be afraid to rattle off a few ideas of your own. Olivia is out**


End file.
